Manners
by Fayth3
Summary: Something I found in an old Folder. The Malfoy's always have impeccable manners, even at the breakfast table. Well, most of the time.


a/n- I found this is an old folder I was clearing out on my computer and figured I'd post it. Can't even remember writing the damn thing. Such is life. Enjoy

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy had always been, and would always be- the prime example of a perfect Pure-blooded paragon. She was always elegant, always correct and always immaculate in every way. It was a matter of pride that made her awaken hours before everyone to ensure that she was appropriately clothed, coiffed and centred and ready to tackle the day in a calm and proper manner.

She had been brought up to be the consummate lady and she had never faltered- not even when the Dark Lord had taken over her home and used her dining room as a slaughter house.

It had taken some special magic to get the blood stains out of the flooring.

But once that pesky Dark Lord business was taken care of, she was, once again, mistress of her own home.

This morning she was breaking her fast, as was proper, with tea, toast and jam and perusing the society pages to see if the gossips had caught up with her knowledge yet. Often they were dreadfully behind- she knew about the Parkinson scandal weeks ago!

Lucius was spending an inordinate amount of time buttering his scone and she had the slightest inkling that he wasn't even aware that he was buttering it with the mustard knife. He hadn't been quite the same since the death (second death and let us hope it sticks this time) of his erstwhile master. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been quite free with his hexes and even two years after the Final Battle Lucius claimed he could still feel the tremors and hear the screams in his head.

She was about to open her mouth and ask him, quite politely, if he was planning on eating that monstrosity when the door opened again to admit their son.

Draco sauntered in with a casual smile and slid into the seat opposite his mother.

"Draco," she greeted. "Sleep well?"

"Of course." He waved a hand and a house elf appeared with a plate of warm sausages, bacon, eggs and French toast. "My town house is perfectly comfortable, you know, mother."

Narcissa sighed. "I am aware, Draco. But it is a mother's job to worry and whether you are twenty five or a hundred and five I will still worry. I still have no idea why you moved out. This is and will always be your home."

He waited until he had finished his mouthful before speaking and she gave him an approving smile.

Her boy, the perfect Pure-blood prince; poised, prompt and polished. He was a credit to the Malfoy line.

"I needed some space, mother," he said.

Narcissa raised one elegant eyebrow. "And the manor isn't big enough?"

He shook his head. "Psychological space."

Ah. That was a kind of space she was well aware of. She still couldn't walk into the second lounge without feeling quite ill. She had the flooring ripped out and the whole room redecorated but she still felt a chill whenever she passed through it.

"Besides, I still join you for breakfast," Draco continued, "it's not like I've forsaken you." His eyes slid towards the other side of the table. "Father."

Lucius jumped, his eyes suddenly focusing. "Ah, Draco... when did you get here?"

"Moments ago," Draco sighed, giving his mother a sidelong look. "How are you this morning?"

Lucius dredged up a smile from the depths of his soul. It was as bleak and lifeless as you would assume. "Fine, thank you, boy. And yourself?"

"In excellent health, thank you." Draco nodded once and gestured to the paper. "Mother may I?"

"Of course," she handed over the paper and reached for her tea. "Not that there is anything of interest in there. The Minister is still begging for reform, the latest fashion is puce and as for hats, well-"

But the sudden spray of coffee stopped her dead. Draco, her perfect little pureblood prince had just spat his drink clear across the table, liberally dousing the white tablecloth in brown spots.

"Draco!"

But he wasn't listening his gaze was caught by the headlines.

**_Golden couple done, the end to an era!_**

**_Dangerous Granger declares displeasure with dragons while Weasley wilts under assault_****.**

**Yesterday afternoon diners at ****_Magique_**** Restaurant in Faustus Forecourt were delighted at the appearance of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, the notorious Golden Couple, who have been dating since the Final Battle. Onlookers were hoping for a few choice glances and maybe even a declaration. They were no doubt both disappointed and horrified when Miss Granger suddenly attacked her boyfriend with a host of dragons before declaring loudly that they were through.**

**One spectator states: "They were having some sort of argument, I distinctly heard Miss Granger say "Ron, how could you?" followed by his "It just happened" and then she up and hexed him!"**

**Miss Granger, notoriously hot-headed, had apparently been working on a variation of the ****_Oppugno_**** charm since her tenure at Hogwarts.**

**Su Li was at Hogwarts with the Golden Trio and she has this to say: "Granger was always playing with the ****_Oppugno_**** charm, she used to just send canaries after people who'd annoyed her, guess he had to have done something really bad for her to upgrade to dragons."**

**The famous Golden couple captured the nation's hearts when they went public after the Final Battle but inside sources say that things have been rocky as of late. **

**"Hermione works odd hours and is all over the globe with her job. Ron always wanted a stay at home wife- like his mum. They argue all the time."**

**Hermione Granger works as a Curse-Breaker for Gringotts and Ronald Weasley joined his best friend and third part of the Golden Trio- Harry Potter- in becoming an Auror. Perhaps it was their wildly conflicting schedules, perhaps it was the pressure of being the Wizarding World's golden couple, or perhaps outside sources but whatever led to their break up; the fact is that the two are now back on the market.**

**Please form an orderly queue behind this reporter. **

**Barnabus Cuffe. **

Draco's eyes widened and he lurched up from his chair.

"Draco?" Narcissa was alarmed at the sudden pallor in her sons face. "Are you quite well?"

His eyes scanned the paper again and a smile started to appear on his face. A genuine smile. One she hadn't seen in years.

"Mother, I'm bloody fantastic!"

"Language!"

"I have to go!" Draco grabbed the cloak from behind his chair and slung it over his shoulders.

"But, but," Narcissa stuttered, this most highly irregular and not at all the done thing, "you haven't even had breakfast yet!"

"Sorry, no time!" He reached over a grabbed a slice of toast and crammed it onto his mouth; Pure-blood manners forgotten.

Narcissa gaped. "Lucius!"

"Hmm?" the tall blonde looked up. "Oh, have you finished already Draco?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes at her husband. Idiot. "But where are you going? What's happened?"

"Granger."

"The Muggle-born, what of her?"

Draco paused, eyes shining and all but glowing. "She's single, mother. She's finally single and I'm going to get what I should have taken years ago."

She blinked at her son. "And what is that?"

"The best."

"It is the Malfoy way, dear." Lucius said suddenly, "We always get the best."

Narcissa looked at him and she could see a clarity in his eyes that hadn't been there in a while. He stared back, a smirk on his face that reminded her why she had fallen for him in the first place.

She sighed heavily and sat back. "Well, what are you waiting for? A Malfoy is always punctual."

Draco grinned again and darted around the table to brush a kiss against her cheeks. "Thank you, mother."

He raced out of the dining room in a very undignified manner and out onto the grounds where he could apparate.

Narcissa shook her head once and wiped her fingers very daintily on a napkin. "I do hope the Granger girl has good manners."

"Indeed." Lucius nodded and took a large bite of his scone. "Bleugh! What in Merlin's name happened to my scone?"


End file.
